the consequences of Edward Cullen
by Miki and Mel
Summary: Edward left bella after jasper attacked her at her birthday party. A few weeks after Edward left she finds out she is pregnant… bella leaves after she starts craving blood. Aro finds her and cares for bella and the baby Aro turns bella after the nessie is born. 107 years later she goes back to forks to stay for a while with nessie, but guess who had the same idea...LEMON AFFAIR!
1. happy birthday bella

Summary: Edward left bella after jasper attacked her at her birthday party. A few weeks after Edward left she finds out she is pregnant… so she leaves Aro finds her and cares for bella and the baby and turns her after the baby is born. 107 years later she goes back to forks to stay for a while but guess who had the same idea… This story has been stuck in my head so I had too right it I can't even focus on my other stories. Summary sucks give this story a chance :)

_**BPOV**_

_**Party part 1: 107 years ago**_

"Edward, please" I begged I know it was kinda stupid to beg but I really wanted this. I really wanted_ him. _He groaned then pushed me back onto the bed crushing his lips to mine. He pulled my shirt up over my head, throwing it down on the floor my jeans soon followed. My hands went to his shirt and unbuttoned them one by one. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders throwing it to the floor with my clothes. His hands went to my back and unclipped my bar pulling it off then my panties. I was completely naked under him

"You're so beautiful bella" said Edward bending down and kissing me. My hand travelled down his marble chest to the buckle on his pants. I unbuckled them pulling them down over his hips. Edward kicked them the rest of the way off. His hands ran up and down my sides kissing everywhere his lips could find.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Edward

"Yes oh god please Edward"

I wrapped my legs around his waist. He crushed his lips to mine as he entered me.

Xoxox

I laid on Edwards's chest, running my hand up and down. He kissed the top of my head as I closed my eyes.

"My family is home" whispered Edward

"So..." I mumbled

"Alice has birthday presents" replied Edward

"Ugh! I told her not to buy me anything"

Edward chuckled "Yeah like Alice wouldn't buy you anything it's her passion to dress you up and pull your hair"

I groaned and buried my head into the crock of his neck "Can't we stay in bed"

Edward chuckled again "Come on babe it isn't that bad"

I glared at him.

"Yeah your right" smiled Edward "But im pretty sure if we don't get up she'll come up and get you"

I sighed then sat up letting Edward get up and slip some pants on then pulled his shirt on. I slipped out of bed and got dressed. The door flu open and Alice rushed in her smile was so big I thought her face would crack but that soon faded

"Bella what are you wearing what happen to the dress I got you?" yelled Alice

"I forgot"

"Alice she looks fine" said Edward

"Of cause you would say that!" said Alice "you just want to get in her pants again! Come on bella we have to get you all pretty"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room. She rushed me down the hall way. It hurt a little to walk.

"Alice can we slowdown"

"Right sorry bella" said Alice slowing the pace "So how was it?"

"Im not talking about it in a house full of vampires that can hear every word"

"Nar they left they ah wanted to give you and Edward some privacy. But I snuck back!" said Alice as she pulled me into her room and shut the door behind me. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a dozen dresses.

"Ah Alice you know I can only wear one of them"

"Silly bella. Try them on and see what one we like better" said Alice.

I spent the next hour trying on dresses before we decided on deep blue almost purple knee length dress with the same coloured sequin's just under my breasts. And that's when we noticed a couple of bruises forming on my hips in the shape of hand print.

"Please don't tell him, he'll never forgive himself" I begged Alice

"Bella it's too late he is a mind reader" said Alice just as the door opened and Edward walked in right to me.

"Im so so so sorry bella" said Edward "Please forgive me? Was so stupid to think you wouldn't get hurt"

"I'll forgive you if you forgive yourself"

"Bella" he groaned

"Edward you didn't do anything wrong, you did what I wanted you to do"

"You wanted me to hurt you?" asked Edward sicasticly

"God Edward stop! I like it, you didn't hurt me please don't ruin this"

Edward nodded.

"You're not going to touch me again are you?"

He bent down and kissed me. just a peck.

"You know that's not what I mean"

"One step at a time my love" said Edward then I heard Alice scream, I quickly turn't to see jasper throw Alice over his shoulder and walk out the room.

"But I have to do her hair!" Alice screamed

Edward chuckled "Happy birthday love" then kissed me on top of my head.

Xoxox

I looked around the room there was a cake big enough for ten people and presents all stacked up on a table and all the Cullens aka my new family standing next to it.

"You guys didn't have to do this"

"Rubbish your apart of this family bella" said esme as she hugged me.

I smiled and thanked her as she passed me one of the presents.

"It's from Emmett" said esme

I left light to light. I looked up at Emmett and shock the box smiling.

"Already installed it in your truck" said Emmett smiling

"Thanks Emmy"

Emmett stoped smiling "No, just no…"

"Im and Edwards next" said Alice as she rushed over to me with a small box in her hand. I looked up at Edward

"You said you wouldn't buy me anything"

"I lied" said Edward

Alice put the box in my hand. I sighed as I started to open it. I felt a sting in my finger I looked down to see blood.

"No jasper!" Edward roared

I looked up to see jasper charging at me. Edward pushed me back then everything went black.

Xoxox

When I woke I was back in my room there was a sting in my arm and there was a bandage around it. I groaned as I rolled over trying to remember how it happen. Jasper. I remember jasper charging for me and Edward pushing me back then nothing. I heard a crinkle sound then realised I had rolled onto a piece of paper. I sat up and started to read the note.

_My Dear bella, _

_What im about to do is the coward's way out but I knew if I did this in person I would back out and pull you back into my arms. Im so so so sorry but my family and I left. We couldn't put you in danger any more so we left. Please forgive me but I couldn't let harm come to you again over the actions of my family and world. I want you to know that you will always be in my heart. There are painkillers on your side table for your arm im sorry I couldn't prevent it from happening. Last night was the last time you will see me or my family. Please move on grow old have kids get married have grandkids. Esme wanted you to be took care of so next to the painkillers there is a bag full of cash. Take care my love. _

_Forever yours,_

_Edward. _

I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I read the letter again.

"Edward" I cried over and over again into my pillow tears like a waterfall pouring down my checks.

_**So what do you think? Please review and tell me, miki xoxoxox **_


	2. pregnant!

_**Chp2 the consequences of Edward Cullen**_

_**BPOV: part 2 107 years ago**_

It's been three agenising weeks since the Cullens left, since the love of my life walked out and left me. I was angry, sad and miserable. I wish they would come back I miss them so much. Charlie has been worried about me he said if I don't start eating and more social he would send me back to Jacksonville. I freaked if I was in Jacksonville and the Cullens came back they wouldn't be able to find me so I started to eat again and going back out the Angela and Jessica. And that's when my life changed.

Jessica, Angela and I were out shopping in port angles. We had been shopping since 10 in the morning and it was now 3. We brought clothes lots and lots of clothes which would have made Alice proud. Thinking that made the pain come back.

"Bella you okay?" asked Jessica

"Yeah. What are we doing now?"

"Well I have too pee" said Angela

We walked to the toilets and while Angela peed me and jess waited and talked.

"So… how have you been you know after the Cullens left?" asked jess

"Alright I suppose. But I don't know it's just hard"

"Hey guys do uses have any tampons?" asked Angela from the toilet. I pulled a pack out my bag and handed them to Angela over the toilet door.

"Thanks bella" said Angela

"Hey we should have a girl's night" said Jessica "Sleep over, movies and chocolate lots of chocolate"

I heard the toilet flush and Angela walked out and washed her hands then handed me back the packet of tampons. I froze. Im late two weeks late!

"Bella whats wrong?" asked Angela

I felt the tears in my eyes.

_Where's no way I could be pregnant!_

_Could i?_

_Oh my god what if I am?_

"Bella?" asked Jessica

"Im late" I whispered

"Oh bella" said Angela then hugged me.

"Are you sure I mean maybe its just stress" said Jessica

"Only one way to find out" said Angela

We walked down the street to the chemist and brought pregnancy tests. We sat on my bed and waited for the timer to go off. I was biting my nails so much a couple bleed.

"Bella stop worrying im sure it's just stress from the Cullens leaving" said jess.

_Please let her be right!_

The timer went off. I took a deep breath and walked over to the sink looking down at the test.

_Positive. _

I looked over to jess and Angela

"Well?" asked Angela

"Positive" I cried "Im pregnant"

"Oh bella" said jess and got up and hugged me Angela did the same.

"Oh god what am I going to do? I can't raise a baby by myself"

"Can you track down the Cullen's?" asked Angela

"No they could be anywhere!"

I sat down on my bed and looked at the test.

"Please don't tell anyone"

"I won't" said jess

"Promise" said Angela

"Thanks" I mumbled

"You'll have to make an appointment at the hospital" said jess "and your dad is the chief of police!"

"I know, I know"

Xoxox

I sat on the hospital bed waiting for the doctors. The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hi im doctor Watson I'll be your doctor for today" said Dr Watson with a big smile. "How can I help you today?"

"I uh um think im pregnant" I muttered

"Okay lie back and pull up your shirt" said Dr Watson

I did as she said

"This might be cold" said Dr Watson

She put this goo like thing on my stomach and grabbed a wand thing and put it on my stomach. She moved it around until I heard a _thump thump. Thump thump. _

"Congratulation mummy" said Dr Watson "Looks like your 8 and a half weeks"

_What that can't be right! The first time I had sex was three weeks ago_

Dr Watson saw the look on my face. "There are other options; abortion or adoption"

"No im keeping him"

_I want a son that looked exactly like Edward _

"Okay but im pretty sure it's a girl. The baby isn't fully developed yet but im sure it will be a girl" said Dr Watson

_A daughter. My eyes Edward bronze hair colour and pale skin. _

Dr Watson wiped the goo off my stomach. "You'll need to see me in a month. By then we'll be able to see the sex probably"

"Thank you" I said as I pulled down my top down.

"No problem bella. Oh I almost forgot you'll need vitamins to keep you and the baby strong ill right you a prescription"

She gave me the prescription and said I could goodbye. Jess and Angela were waiting in the waiting room for me, I walked to them.

"So?" asked jess

"Im pregnant" I mumbled "Dr said it's a girl"

"Aw that's cute!" said jess

"A daughter" said Angela

I nodded "I just wish Edward was here"

"His loss for leaving, now he is never going to know" said Jessica

"She's right bella. He left, you've got to move on and be strong for the baby" said Angela

"Come on I've got a prescription"

_They were right. I have to move on its whats best for the baby._

Xoxox

I still haven't told dad and my baby dump is getting really big. I've started to wear big baggy clothes to hide it. And today I was going to tell him. I was so nerves my knee was bobbing up and down so fast. I heard the front door open then close and dad walked into the kitchen.

"Hey bells. Im gonna order pizza for dinner" said dad

"Sure. Hey dad do you mind if we talk?"

"Sure" said dad as he sat down at the kitchen table across from me "Is something wrong bella?"

I looked at him; I could feel the tears in my eyes again.

_What if he kicks me out?_

_Will be want to know me or the baby?_

Thousands of questions ran through my head.

"Bells?" asked dad

"Im pregnant" there I said it.

Dad's eyes popped out of his head. His face was red with anger.

"Who's the father?" asked dad

"Edward"

"Is that why he left!" yelled dad "Because he got you pregnant"

"No I only found out last week"

"How could you be so irresponsible Isabella?" asked dad

"Im sorry the condom must of broke or something" of cause we didn't use one because he was a vampire and vampires couldn't have kids! But that would be hard to explain to Charlie so I lied.

"How far along are you?" asked dad

"10 weeks"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Ok bells but im not happy about this"

"So I can stay?"

"Of cause you can sweetie im not going to do what Edward did" replied Charlie "What are you going to do about school?"

"I'll finish it online"

He nodded then got up from the table. Guess that was the end of that conversation.

Xoxox

When I woke in the morning I could smell something delicious. I pretty much ran out my room. In a singlet and pink three quarter length pants seams I didn't have to hide from dad anymore. I flew down the stairs running straight into something hard with an 'hmft' I looked up to see jake staring down at me.

"Watch where you're going bells" laughed jake

God he got big he'd be like 6'4 now and his muscles put Channing Tatum to shame.

"Jake what are you doing here?"

"Billy and I dropped by to watch your flat screen" replied jake as he released me from his arms. His eyes went down to my stomach. His eyes popped out just like Charlie did.

"Wh-what is that?" asked jake

"It's a baby jake you know 2 arms 2 legs 10 to-"

"I know what a baby is but how?"

"Im pretty sure you know how"

"Who's the father?" he asked

"Don't want to talk about it" I said as I walked past him into the kitchen. Charlie and billy sat at the table. Great!

Billy chocked on his tea he was drinking.

"You okay old man" asked dad laughing

"You're pregnant?" asked billy. Charlie turn't around.

I nodded.

"Wow you're big for 10 weeks" said Charlie

"Sure it's not twins or something?" asked billy

"Im sure the doctor said a healthy little girl"

"A girl" said Charlie

I nodded again.

Jake whispered something into billy's ear. He frowned then looked at me.

"Who's the father?" asked billy

"That Cullen kid" said Charlie

"Hey bells can we talk?" asked jake

"Sure"

He walked out back I followed, as I walked past Charlie his sent hit me he smelt sooooo good!

"Hey jake you ok?"

"How could you let that bloodsucker knock you up!" he practically yelled

_Bloodsucker wtf how did he know Edward was a vampire?_

"It sickens me to know you gave yourself to him!" said jake

I felt the tears in my eyes again.

"It's none of your business and how do you know what they are?"

"What they are, are monsters" said jake

"Your wrong!" I yelled

He started to shake then exploded into a wolf. His paws swiping at me. I don't know what I did but I heard a sickening crack and jake was laying limp on the floor. I sat on the grown and cried. I don't know how long I cried for but I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Sam Uley and Embry Call. Embry walked over to jake.

"Is he alive?" I asked

"Yeah but you hit him pretty hard" replied Embry

"I don't know what I did" I cried

Embry walked over and sat down next to me. God he smelt! EW what was that!

"I don't know what to do"

"What do you mean?" asked sam

"The baby. Im only 5 weeks pregnant I shouldn't even have a bump and uses stink! When was the last time you had a shower?"

They stared at me like I was crazy.

"So jake is right the baby is a Cullens" said sam

I nodded "he didn't know when he left and how did I hurt jake and how come Charlie smells so good I want to eat him!"

"Must be what the baby wants I mean its half vampire" said Embry

And that's when I decided I had to leave. Embry and Sam carefully picked jake up and left. I raced back inside to see billy and Charlie have left. I walked upstairs straight to my room and packed everything I needed. I walked to my closet and grabbed the money they left me then closed my door and walked down stairs. I wrote a note for Charlie saying I loved him and that I couldn't take the reactions from everyone that found out I was pregnant. I told him not to contact me and it would be the last time he saw me. It killed me to right that letter but I knew it was the only way to keep him safe. Then I left. Put all my stuff in the back off my truck and drove. I didn't care where I just drove.

_**Miki xoxoxox the more you review the faster I update.**_

_**Next chapter will be bella and Nessie going back to forks 107 years later and the cullens there :) **_


	3. Home sweet home

**The Consequence of Edward Cullen**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, they were great!**

**Home sweet home:**

"Ahh, Isabella, what can I do for you my dear?" asked Aro as I walked into their chambers.

"I wish to go home for a couple of years. To let Nessie see the outside of these walls" I say confidently,

"Is that wise my dear? We still don't know what Nessie will do" Aro said, addressing the matter aggressively.

"She is fully developed and isn't a threat, we just wish for a break from these walls, I give you my word she will behave and act human" I said, just as aggressively.

"Very well my dear, you can go" said Aro, sighing, "I'll have the guest house in forks set up for you, by the time the two of you get there"

"Thank you so much Aro" I said happily,

"The pleasure is all mine my dear. Have a safe trip" replied Aro, smiling slightly.

"Thank you again, Aro" I said as I walked out their chambers.

Renesmee was so excited to hear that we were going to forks for a few years. It turns out, I wasn't the only female human to have a male vampires' child. While I was in Volterra I met Sky. She had a daughter just like me. Renesmee and Tara, aged really fast until they hit the physical age of 18. They can eat human food, as well as blood, they need to sleep and can have children. We found out about that, after Nessie woke up one morning with blood in her bed and freaked out. Her skin sort of sparkles, just a little sparkle every now and again when she is in the sun, but still often enough that it can be picked up by a human. Sky and I had become really good friends. We do everything together. It was going to be hard to leave them for a few years; maybe they will come and visit sometime.

Nessie and I pulled up at the airport. I've never seen her so excited before.

"Oh my god, mum, this is so cool!" said Nessie, bouncing up and down in excitement. I chuckled at her, while trying to calm her down.

It was her first time on a plane. 107 years of being stuck in Volterra, she didn't really get to do a lot of things that other people and children would have.

We landed five hours later; Nessie was asleep so I picked her with the luggage and headed towards the waiting limo, as fast as I could, without making a scene. We arrived an hour later at the guest house, that Aro had set up for us. Whoa! It was massive; one half of the house was facing off a cliff edge overlooking the mountains and the beautiful forest that was positioned underneath.

"Nessie wake up, we're here" I said, as I shook Nessie lightly.

"Five more minutes mum" groaned Nessie, trying to sleep some more.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on baby we're here" I said once again,

Her eyes flew open and she quickly sprang out of the car.

"This house is so beautiful!" Nessie said, with a big smile plastered on her face.

"It is, isn't it baby"

The house was huge, and there were really expensive cars in the drive way, as well as a few motorbikes.

_God, Aro didn't have to do this._

_Ha! Who am I kidding this is going to be great fun!_

"Come on lets go look around" I said, as I pulled Nessie inside

7 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms with spa baths, a theatre, play room with the coolest toys in it, and outside there was a tree house, a pool and spa, later we would unpack.

Because Nessie slept on the plane she didn't need to sleep, so we stayed up all night unpacking and choosing rooms. My room over looked all of the beautiful mountains and the forest. 2 of my walls were joined as one big window. _I love this room! _I thought to myself, giggling.

Around 7 am there was a knock on the front door. I got up from the couch, which I had been reading on and walked to the front door; there was a note sitting on the ground. I picked it up and shut the door behind me. I opened the letter, it said:

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I hope everything is up to your standards, if not I can have one of the maids to move for you. I have enrolled you two in school at, Forks High so Renesmee can experience her human side._

_Best wishes, Aro_

Of course he was sucking up. Renesmee's powers are the opposite's off Edwards', she can show you a thought with a single touch of her hand, and put in and take out memories from people. My gift is that I'm a shield, so I can block mind attacks and I can absorb vampire powers and use them without the vampire losing their power in the process. Aro wishes to use us for himself, and that's half the reason I wanted to leave in the first place.

"Mum what's that?" asked Nessie, walking into the room.

"Aro has enrolled us in school; he wants you to experience your human side" I explained

She smiled and said, "This just keeps getting better"

"Quickly go get ready; we don't want to be late now, do we?"

"No, can I choose your clothes though?" asked Nessie, pouting,

"Ugh! Fine, but nothing too fancy, I want to take the bikes today"

5 minutes later she had me dressed in skinny jeans that were ripped all the way down my legs, perfectly, with a tight black top and a black leather jacket, that stopped just below my breasts and zipped up, and finally a pair of black knee high boot's.

"Perfect!" said Nessie, clapping her hands together.

She had on; long dark skinny jeans, paired with a long white beater. She had it matched with a black studded belt that went over the beater at the waist. She also had it with a 3/4 sleeve black leather jacket, long multiple silver chains, black biker gloves and black suede high 3 inched boots.

"Let's go!" said Nessie, skipping to the bikes, she got on her black Honda DN-01 Sports Cruiser and I too got on my red Honda DN-01 Sports Cruiser.

"What would we do without Aro" said Nessie looking at the bikes like they were the best things in the world, which they were.

_"_I don't know, sure does help having the most powerful people in the world helping you out." I said smiling, as I put my helmet on.

I don't actually need it on, but it just looks cooler, more mysterious. "You ready to lose little girl"

"HA! You wish old woman!" She sneered, revving her engine, with her helmet already in place.

"Ready?" I nodded.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1...GO!"

We were off down the street faster than you could imagine. We swerved down the windy roads of Forks and before we knew it we were pulling into the parking lot, of Forks High School.

I had to admit, she was getting better, she almost had me there at the end, but of course I won, as always. I swerved through the cars and parked at the front of the lot, where 2 spaces were free. I started to take my helmet off when Nessie pulled up beside me.

"No fair! I want a rematch!" She said, whipping off her helmet and dismounting her bike.

"Anytime, Anyplace"

I just smiled at her and laughed as she gave me the oh-it's-on face. I just laughed again and began to get off my bike, noticing now that half the male population was outside now staring at us. I scanned the familiar car park. My breath caught in my throat, as my eyes landed on a silver Volvo, with a brunette sitting on the hood, in a serious make out session with…_Edward_. My Edward was making out with another girl that wasn't me. Why did they have to show up now!

"_Bella?_" I heard someone gasp,

I looked over and saw Alice staring at me with wide eyes. The rest of the Cullens followed her stair and all gasped then they saw me. I put my shield around Nessie and I, to stop Edward from reading our thoughts. I looked back over at Edward who was still making out with the girl. The wind blow past me, my hair hitting me in the face.

"Strawberries" groaned Edward as he pulled away from the girl and looked directly at me. His face covered in pain and sorrow.

"What the hell Edward, get back here" said the girl as she wrapped her legs around Edwards' waist, pulling him in for another kiss. I quickly turned to Nessie and smiled. I was putting on a brave face for Nessie. Deep down seeing that, really did hurt.

"Let's go" I said, as a grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, going towards the office, where we got our schedules. I had my first two classes with Nessie; thank god none of the Cullens were in them. we walked to an empty table and sat down. Half of the guy's eyes followed us as we crossed the cafeteria.

"Bella who were they?" asked Nessie. She called me mum at home and Bella in public.

"Nobody" I snapped, trying to end the conversation, but sadly she continued,

"They didn't look like nobody" said Nessie getting frustrated.

"Okay, do you remember when you asked me something when you were 7, and I answered that someday I would tell you" she nodded "Well today's the day"

When Nessie was 7, she asked me about her dad and I said I would tell her someday, when it came to it.

"Really which one?" asked Nessie, looking back over her shoulder at the Cullen's, who were sitting at a table pretending to eat.

"Can we talk about this when we get home?"

She shook her head, '_no_'

_Damn!_

"Bronze hair. Blue shirt, and jeans" I muttered. They had the same hair colour and she had my eye colour. As if the Cullens knew we were talking about them they looked over, all but Edward. Alice got up; Jasper grabbed her arm but Alice brushed him off. She walked over to us and sat down next to me.

"I've missed you bella" said Alice

I pulled her into a hug "God, me too Ali"

She pulled back "Will you join us at the table?"

"I don't think that's a good Idea"

"Well I think it's a great idea" said Nessie, starting to get up,

I just glared at her.

"Awesome" said Alice as she pulled me up from the table and literally pushed me to the Cullen's table and forced me into a sea next to Emmett. I looked up at him and he smiled, then pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"Emmett you're going to crush her!" scowled Rosalie

"Sorry" said Emmett and let me go. I looked over at Edward, our eyes locked.

"So bella how are you a vampire?" asked Jasper, confused.

I looked up at him "Aro"

"What why would Aro do that?" asked Rose. I shrugged simply.

I looked at the girl that was making out with Edward earlier. Her eyes were golden just like the rest of us, except Renesmee.

"Hi, I'm Alice" Alice said nicely to Nessie

"Renesmee, Nessie for short" replied Nessie, with a huge smile on her face.

"Nessie as in, lock ness monster?" asked Emmett, laughing.

"Yep" replied Nessie popping the 'p'

"Why are your eyes brown?" asked Rose

God why did they have to be so observant!

I looked up at the girl that was making out with Edward

"Who are you?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Amy Cullen. Edward's wife" said Amy

My un-beating heart just shattered into a million peace's all over again.

**Sooooo tell me what you think**

**Please review! :D**

**XOXOXOXOX UNTILL NEXT TIME LOVE MIKI**


	4. The Truth

_**The consequences of Edward Cullen**_

_**Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews. OMG!**_

_**The truth:**_

Nessie reached over and grabbed my hand showing me that she wishes for Edward, her and I to be a family.

"Me to" I whispered to her, but obviously getting heard.

She showed me another thought, of her asking me if I was OK.

I nodded. She pulled her hand away and sat it in her lap.

"We should go to class Nessie" I said as I noticed that the cafeteria was now empty.

Nessie and I both got up from the table and started to walk to class.

"Bella!" said Edward, with a hit of pain in his voice; he grabbed my arm to stop me from walking.

"I'll meet you at class" said Nessie, as she walked away.

I turned and looked at him.

"I thought you were dead" said Edward, in a hushed voice,

"Well I'm not" I snapped, as I pulled my arm from his grip.

"Bella please, just listen to me" begged Edward "Maybe we should talk somewhere more privet"

He led me outside, to the oval and sat down under a tree. I hesitated but sat down next to him.

"I never wanted to leave you bella, but you kept getting hurt, by me and my family."

"It hurt more when all of you left, Edward" I argued.

"I know Bella, but it was too late. The paper said you were killed by a bear" said Edward frowning, as if deep in thought,

Dad wouldn't let me go. My face was all over T.V and he had half the state looking for me. So Aro and I faked my death, ripped my clothes and cut my wrists for the blood. Because I was pregnant with Nessie she healed me so I didn't die.

"We had to"

"So you agreed to this" said Edward aggressively, pointing to me.

"I had no choice Edward! You know it's illegal to let a human know of our existence!" I replied just as aggressively.

Edward groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Im sorry… i didn't think that Aro would come here" said Edward, sighing,

"It's fine Edward… So tell me about Amy?" okay, I was a little curious about her. Just a little.

"She's great, we've only been married 10 years" replied Edward, with a small smile on his face.

"Oh" I muttered, looking down.

"I still love you bella" said Edward as he looked at me.

"Don't. Don't say that!" I half shouted, looking back up at him.

"Bella I do love you" replied Edward, stubbornly.

"Do you love Amy?" I asked, glaring at him annoyingly.

Edward looked away.

"I take that as a yes" I huffed.

"I thought you were dead Bella" Edward whispered, before his lips crashed into mine. I tangled my fingers into his soft, silky hair. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip, asking for permission. That's when I snapped back to reality. I pushed Edward back, even though I wanted to kiss him with everything I had, but he was_ married, _for goodness sake_! _I shoot up off the grass, faster then I should have out in the open and as quickly as I could, and made my way to class, ignoring the calls of my name.

"Nice to see you finally made it Ms Swan" said Mr Newton. Poor kid looks exactly like Mike.

"Sorry sir, I got lost" I said, as I sat down next to Nessie, who was sitting next to Alice. I got my book out my bag and sat at my desk, looking out the window. Nessie nudged me with her elbow and passed me a note.

_**What did you and Edward talk about?**_ I rolled her eyes; this is exactly what I expected.

_**Nothing Nessie do your work!**_ With that, I passed it back to her.

_**Come on ****mu-**** Bella tell me!**_ Gosh, I knew she wouldn't give up. **(the 'mu-' is mum, coz Nessie made a mistake, and changed it as soon as she noticed)**

_**Fine!** _I huffed, and roughly passed it back, once again.

I held my hand out, and Nessie took it and played with my memories.

"Why did you stop him?" asked Nessie, as she let go of my hand.

"He is married" I stated the obvious.

"So…" okay I can't believe my daughter just said that!

Alice chuckled.

"So Bella… come over after school, Esme and Carlisle will be so excited to see you" said Alice, almost jumping out of her seat.

"Ms Swan, Ms Cullen be quiet!" said Mr Newton._ Dick!_

"Can't Alice, we have to unpack and hunt" I spoke low, so only Alice and Nessie could hear me.

"You're just avoiding Edward, Bella that's not fair" said Alice, starting to whine and pout.

"Neither is life Alice, get over it!" I snapped, a little too nastily.

I went back to my work. Great now I feel bad.

"Alice, I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in"

"Its fine Bella whenever you're ready" replied Alice giving me a small smile.

XoxoX

The bell rang and everyone got up from their seats, and walked out of the classroom. Nessie was in all of my classes, which was probably Aro's doing. We made our way to the bikes.

"Rematch?" asked Nessie, giving me the famous _father, daughter smirk_. She reminded me of him so much, sometimes it hurt.

"If you want to lose again" I replied smiling, then swang my leg over the bike and pulled on my helmet.

"Not this time old woman" said Nessie starting her bike.

"3…2…-" Nessie took off on two. Cheater!

I drove after her, slowly catching up. We raced around a corner which she slowed down for, but I didn't. I shot straight passed Nessie. Up ahead I saw Edward's silver Volvo, and Emmett's jeep. In no time I was right behind them, with Nessie not too far behind. I swerved to the left and sped passed them both.

"I like the new Bella" I heard Emmett say then I heard Edward chuckle. I was a flash of red in the trees but thought nothing of it. Nessie passed me while I was distracted, but I sped up to catch up with her, leaving the Cullen's far behind. When we pulled up at the house Nessie was excited; she won but only just.

"Ha! I told you I would win!" said Nessie giggling.

I smiled. Might as well let her think that, she's happy and that makes me happy.

It was 7 o'clock and Nessie had just finished her dinner and was upstairs getting dressed into her pj's when there was a knock on the door. I put the tea towel down and walked to the front door thinking Aro had left another note for me. But when I opened the door the entire Cullen family was there. Esme squealed and flung herself into my arms. All my emotions I had bungled down came flooding back. Esme was like a mother to me, and Carlisle was like a second dad, while Rosalie and Alice were sisters, Emmett and Jasper were brothers and Edward was my lover. I suddenly felt clam. I looked over at Jasper and mouthed 'thank you', he nodded. I let go of Esme and opened the door for them all to come in. That's when I noticed Amy; to say she looked pissed would be an understatement.

"Nice house" said Esme, admiring the artworks and structures of the house.

Carlisle gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "It's good to see you bella. We missed you"

I smiled at him.

I heard a smash come from upstairs.

"MUMMMMM!" Nessie screamed, with no time to waste, I raced upstairs straight to Nessie's room, her window was smashed and there was blood on the floor. I looked out the window, what I saw almost killed me. Nessie was being dragged out by Victoria. I thought Aro said he would deal with her! I jumped out Nessie's window and ran full speed. Edward flowing past me and attacked Victoria; I ran for Nessie. She was lying on the grown crying. I picked her up in my arms and she cried out in pain. I looked over at Edward to see that Victoria had escaped. I looked back down at Nessie, her head was tucked into my chest, her arm was broken and she had cuts all over her, I felt tears in eyes but I knew they would never fall. I looked up, trying to find Carlisle.

"Carlisle, please help her!" I begged, when he came into view.

He kneeled down next to me, and examined Nessie.

"I need a first aid kit" said Carlisle, with a worried look on his face.

"There's one in the house" I replied as I stood up with my daughter tucked safely into my arms. I walked back into the house, where the rest of the Cullen's were and laid Nessie down on the couch. She had cried herself to sleep.

"How is she asleep?" asked Rose as Carlisle started to bandage her arm and clean the cuts.

"She's part human part vampire"

"What! How is that possible?" asked Esme

"Human mother, vampire father" I replied tucking a bit of Nessie's hair behind her ear.

"OMG! She called you mum!" said Rose, remembering about earlier.

I nodded.

"I knew you guys looked alike" said Emmett, nodding to himself.

"Really I though she kinda looked like Edward" muttered Alice "Oh my god!" she put the pieces together .

I looked up at Edward, "She's our daughter"

**Xoxoxox thanks guys for all the reviews!**

**Sorry about the cliffy out yeah…. I'll update soon next chapter will explain everything!**

**Until next time **

**~Miki**

_**Okay, well just a small note: **_

_**Heeey, this is Mel and I have just started to fix Miki's grammar and shit, and if you think she is getting better, then, she's not (sort of), and I just had to put this in here ;) Well, I bet when she has seen this, she is going to be pissed, but I don't really care! :D **_

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**And remember to leave a Review or a PM! **

**LOOVVEE YOUU!**


	5. The explanation

**Sooooo…. I don't know if I liked the last chapter….. But anyway thanks for the reviews! Ohhhh and I got a couple of reviews saying they can't keep reading cause Edward is married well Edward and Bella have an affair kinda but in the end, Amy goes all crazy and shit and Bella and Edward get back together…. don't want to say anymore coz it'll give away the story ;) **

_**BPOV:**_

Edward looked down at our daughter sleeping.

"Is it possible carlisle?" Edward Asked

"Now that I think of it, Yes" replied Carlisle "But the fetus wouldn't have been compatible with Bella's body" he said, with a confused look on his face.

"She wasn't I died before I could give birth to her. Aro had to cut her out well kinda Nessie knew I was dying so she… I don't know how to explain, has everyone seen 'Aliens'?" I explained.

By the look on their face's I knew they had _**(A/N for those how haven't seen aliens it's where aliens burst out people's stomach it's really gross!)**_

Edward looked a lot whiter than usual.

"I had no idea Bella, I swear!" said Edward with pleading eyes.

"Come here" I said to Edward, rolling my eyes.

He walked to me and I grabbed Nessie's free hand, then put it in Edwards. He gasped as the images flooded into his mind. Nessie's dreams were always so colourful. Edward sat down on the floor still holding Nessie's hand. I borrowed Edward's gift and read his mind. Nessie was Dreaming about being in Volterra; mostly about me, sky and Tara. He looked up at me.

"It was Victoria outside wasn't it?" asked Edward, worried.

I nodded "She's been after me since you left… and I am still mad about that!" I said in a frustrated tone.

"We're sorry Bella, Edward went all; 'She'll die if we don't leave'… 'One of us will end up killing her'… 'She's just a human she shouldn't be messed up in our world'" said Alice trying to mimic Edward voice.

I stood up and picked Nessie up.

"Im just putting Nessie to bed" I muttered, already walking away.

I walked upstairs and put Nessie in my bed because of all the broken glass. I laid Nessie down on my bed and tucked the blankets around her so she was cocooned. God I didn't want to leave her. What if Victoria comes back?

"Bella I'll stay with her" said Jasper, as he walked into my room. He must have felt my concern.

"Thank you, Jasper" I said, relief washing over me. I then gave him a hug and walked out. I walked down stairs. The Cullens were waiting in the lounge room. I walked in and sat on the couch next to Esme and Carlisle.

"Do you mind if you tell us what happen after we left?" asked Carlisle nervously.

"Sure but it's a long Story" I replied, fiddling with my hand in my lap.

"Good thing we don't need to sleep" said Esme enthusiastically.

"Well three weeks after all of you left I found out I was pregnant. When I went to the hospital for an appointment, they said I was 8 and a half weeks pregnant. When I was 5 weeks pregnant I looked 12 weeks. I told dad then, Jacob and Billy black came over and Jake got pissed that I was pregnant with a vampire's baby. He's a werewolf" Esme gasped "He phased, and I knocked him out. I still don't know how I did. I soon started to crave human blood, and almost bit Charlie"

"Interesting" said Carlisle "obviously it was what Nessie wanted. How high risk was the pregnancy?"

"Very. She broke my bones usually my ribs when she kicked. I couldn't eat but after I drank blood she let me eat eggs. She grew twice as fast as a normal human would. She can eat, sleep, drink blood, her skin sort of sparkles; her broken arm should be healed by next week ummm she can run just as fast as me, and almost as strong and she can have children. I think that's about it" I replied

The Cullens were all quiet.

"You said you died before you gave birth to her what happen?" asked Carlisle "That's of cause, if you want to tell us, I'm just interested" I chuckled humorously.

"I don't really remember much, just felling the pain and Aro biting me after Nessie was out. He had to bite me 10 times before the venom worked" I explained, looking down at my hands at the memory. All of the pain.

"Oh you poor thing" said Esme pulling me into a hug. Like and mother comforting her daughter.

I didn't want comfort; I don't want them to feel sorry for me, I don't regret it. Nessie is the best thing that has happened to me.

"How fast did she age? What's her body temperature? What are her human and vampire characteristics-?"

"Carlisle!" scowled Esme "One question at a time! Go on my dear" she urged me.

"By the age of 6 she was fully grown, and hasn't grown since. Her body temperature is a little colder than human's. She hunts once a week usually with me and can eat human food breakfast and dinner rarely eats lunch umm gets her period once every month like normal humans. Doesn't need a lot of sleep"

"Poor girl, forever with period cramps and mood swings" said Alice, pity written all over her face.

"Her hair is identical to Edwards and she has the same bloody smile. I swear they could be twins!"

"Bella… I never knew it would have been like that. I should have been more careful" said Edward getting up and pacing around the room.

"I don't regret it. She is the best thing that has happened to me" I replied

"Bella! What's her full name and Birthday?" asked Alice jumping up and down, where she sat.

"Renesmee Carlie Swan, Renee and Esme makes; Renesmee. Charlie and Carlisle for; Carlie and her birthday is 14th of November" I replied, **A/N that's my birthday! :)**

I looked up at Esme as a heard a snob rake through her body.

"Thank you so much Bella" said Esme sobbing, before she hugged me again. Carlisle had to pull her arms off me. She looked up at Edward.

"You better fix this, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen or I'll kick your ass!" said Esme scowling Edward, who actually looked scared.

"It's not his fault Esme; he didn't know I was pregnant"

_**EPOV: **_

I was still trying to process everything Bella had said. God I hated myself for leaving her, and even more for loving her more than Amy. Amy was everything to me, I loved her, hell, I still do love her! It's just so confusing, now that Bella is alive and I have a _daughter!_ I looked over at Bella. She stood up for me, but Esme had a point, I needed to fix things.

"Bella can we talk?" I asked hoping, she would say yes.

She smiled softly "Sure, but can we talk upstairs? I have things I want to show you"

I nodded. While getting up I felt Amy tug on my arm. My family didn't accept her as much as Bella; they still loved Bella even though she was 'dead'.

"Edward" said Amy. I looked down at her. Her eyes where pleading with me to stay with her.

"I'm sorry Amy, but I need to fix things. I'll be back soon" I replied, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Amy let go of my arm. I walked upstairs with Bella; she walked into her room as Jasper walked out. I followed her in and shut the door behind me. She walked to her closet and searched through it. I walked to the side of her bed and looked down at Nessie; she looked so peaceful. Her soft breaths and heart beat made me fall to the ground.

"Im so sorry baby I never knew; I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll never leave you or Bella again" I whispered to her. I ran my hand through her curly hair and pushed it back off her face "I won't let Victoria hurt you ever again"

Bella walked out her closet, smiling, with a box in her arms.

"Here" said Bella placing the box down next to me.

I opened the box; it was full of baby pictures

"We took one every morning and night" said Bella sitting down next to me.

I spent the next hour looking through Nessie's baby pictures. Bella caught every important moment on camera. Nessie was adorable as a baby, with her ringlet hair and dimples. She looked so much like me and I loved it. I stared at this one picture. It was of Bella and Nessie. Nessie looked to be the age of 4 and is eating an apple, her hair was in little side braids and Bella was kneeling in front of her holding an apple to her mouth pretending to eat it. It sun was out making Bella's skin like diamonds and Nessie had only a few sparkles.

"You can keep that if you want" Bella said, noticing me staring at it. I smiled at her before slipping it into my pocket. Nessie started to stir. Bella sat down on the bed next to her as Nessie's eyes opened.

"Mum" groaned Nessie, turning towards Bella.

"Ssshh baby I'm here" said Bella soothing Nessie, while patting down her hair.

Nessie looked up at me. She looked at Bella confused.

"I told him everything baby" said Bella smiling slightly.

Nessie sat up and swung her legs out of the bed, before walking towards me, only to lose her balance and to be caught by me. Her arms wrapped around my waist as she hugged me as tightly as she could. I wrapped my arms around her and returned the tight hug. After a minute she pulled away, her cheeks red with a few stray tears. I wiped them away with my thumbs and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Can I call you dad?" she whispered looking deeply into my eyes.

"Of cause you can" I replied happily. I didn't think this would ever happen to me, and now finally someone can call me 'dad'. I'm the luckiest man on earth.

"I really want to get to know you" said Nessie, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Me to Ness"

She smiled at me. Just then Bella's phone rang. She walked over and picked it up then answering it.

"Hello?" said Bella

"Bella, Oh my gosh! I saw the whole thing is Nessie okay, please tell me she is okay?!" the voice said

"Sky, she's fine. A broken arm and a couple of scratches" replied Bella, smiling nervously.

"Bullshit, Bella! That's not fine! Me and Tara are packing, we'll be there ASAP!" said Sky "Oh and I think Felix and Alec are coming, too. They're pissed that Victoria got close enough to hurt their niece" said Sky chuckling.

"No really we're-" Bella didn't get to finish the sentence because Sky hung up. Bella groaned and threw the phone on the bed.

**Miki xoxoxox**

**Sooooo I hope that made things more clear, you know where things are going. Thanks again for all the reviews. Mel is the best Beta reader EVER :) Without her my stories would really, really SUCK!**

**Remember to leave a review! :)**


	6. LEMON AFFAIR!

**TCOEC chp 6**

**Thank you guy's so much for the reviews! They meant a lot to me! Thanks to 'sugarandashley' for all the cool ideas while walking to the bus stop and to Mel for proof reading my story :) oh and before I forget there is a pole on our page sooooo please vote for me-Miki :) **

**WARNING! LEMON AFFAIR! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! Sorry…**

**BPOV**

I threw the phone down on the bed and groaned. Not that I didn't love Sky it's just she's not a huge fan of Edward…

"Bella, how did she see what happened?" asked Edward confused

"Her gift is like Alice's, but Alice's is focused on people's thoughts where sky can see the dead on future" I explained

"Oh" muttered Edward

"Mum my arm hurts" wined Nessie.

I nodded while grabbing her other arm and pulled her into the bathroom. Edward leaned on the door frame and watched Nessie and I. I handed her some painkillers and she swallowed.

"EW! gross" said Nessie as she looked in the mirror "Can I have a shower?"

I nodded. Nessie looked over at Edward.

"Oh… yeah right I'll umm… be downstairs" stuttered Edward, before quickly leaving the room.

"I like him" said Nessie cheerfully

"Im glad" I replied as I helped Nessie take her shirt off. She struggled a little with getting her arm out.

"So….. Alec is coming here?" asked Nessie nervously

I chuckled "Yeah baby"

She has always had a little crush on him. I heard Edward growl from downstairs.

_Over-protective father? Check! _

"Do you think they will stay long?" asked Nessie as I pulled her pants down and she kicked them to the corner of the room.

"I don't know Ness, you'll have to ask, but im pretty sure when Sky gets here you'll be smothered!" I replied, chuckling happily to myself

"Ok cool, umm I think I've got it from here" said Nessie as I unclipped her bar.

"Call me if you need me" she nodded. I turned on the water and left. I walked down stairs and stood in the lounge room not knowing what to say next.

"So who is Sky?" asked Alice with a little bit of jealously in her voice.

"We met in Volterra. She was pregnant like me and had a girl a couple of weeks after me" I replied remembering all those years ago.

"Oh… you know we should really tell male vampires that they can knock up human girls" replied Alice and I nodded in agreement.

"You're so good with her" Sobbed Esme.

"Esme honey, you need to stop crying" said Carlisle as he pulled her onto his lap, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I can't" said Esme, crying even harder.

"Mum!" Nessie called. I walked back upstairs and into the bathroom, she had gotten herself into panties and that was it. I helped her get dressed.

"Ready to meet everyone?" I asked her.

She grabbed my arm.

_What if they don't like me? _Nessie thought

_They already love you_ I thought back

_I don't like Amy _said Nessie

_Your father does, so you'll have to_ I replied even though I didn't like her either.

She groaned and headed to the steps. As soon as she reached the last step Esme had her in a hug.

"Im Esme but you can call me grandma…" said Esme as she released Nessie. Nessie nodded.

"Grandma" smiled Nessie. Stupid Edward grin, gets me every time.

"Im Carlisle or grandpa, whatever you chose" said Carlisle. Nessie pulled him into a hug.

"I like grandpa" said Nessie. Carlisle broke into a big smile and nodded.

Xoxox

We all sat on the porch waiting for Sky, Tara, Alec and Feliex to show up. Nessie was curled into Edwards's side and he played with her hair, I smiled at them. I heard the car two miles out. Nessie sat up she looked tired, well I guess staying up the whole night and talking with the Cullens will do that to her. The car pulled up into the driveway and before the car was stopped Sky had Nessie out of Edwards's arms and into her own.

"Oh baby are you okay?" asked Sky looking over Nessie checking out all of her scratches and bruises that were slowly fading.

"Im fine aunty Sky" said Nessie looking embarrassed.

"Mum come on, leave her alone" said Tara getting out the car

"Nice" muttered Tara looking at the house

"Cool huh" said Emmett

"Bella who are these people?" asked Sky looking at me with a glare

"The Cullen's" I muttered

Her eyes widened "Bella!" she screeched

_How was I meant to know they were going to be here_?! I thought to her

_You didn't have to tell him he was her father!_ Sky thought back

_He had a right to know! _I replied

_He left you! _Said sky

The pain flooded back in. Sky saw the look on my face

"Shit! I'm sorry" said Sky looking down at her feet.

"Whatever Sky" I muttered. I turned to Tara

"Want to pick out your room?" I asked changing the subject.

"Actually, can she stay with me?" asked Nessie

I nodded and Nessie and Tara took off inside

"What was that?!" boomed Emmett

"What was what?" I said the same time Sky said "She's telepathic"

"Really that's so cool! Can you talk to me in my head?" asked Emmett

_Hi!_ I thought to Emmett

"Oh that's cool" said Emmett with a big grin "So you can move things with your mind to?"

"Actually I have hundreds of powers" I muttered

"Hundreds?" asked Carlisle amazed again.

"I can absorbed other vampires powers without them knowing but they still keep their power unless I don't want them to" I replied smiling widely.

Edward growled I looked over to see him staring at Felix who growled back.

"Knock it off!"

Felix looked at me and smiled, I smiled back at him. You see being in Volterra gets really boring so Felix kept me 'company' if you know what I mean. I went through a 'Fuck Edward' stage and slept with Felix every chance I got.

"Let's go inside" I said as I walked inside and the Cullens, Felix and Alec followed.

"Mind if I go see if Ness is okay?" asked Alec

"Sure" I smiled

"Bella can we talk please?" asked Jasper I already know where this is going so I nodded. We walked out the back and along the river that was behind the house.

"Im so sorry for attacking you on your birthday bella" said Jasper as we stopped walking

"It wasn't your fault I should have been more careful" I replied looking at him his face filled with regret and grief

"You shouldn't have to be careful though" argued Jasper, "If I didn't attack you then we wouldn't have left you and Nessie would have grown up with her father"

"Jasper the past is the past and you can't do anything to change it. I don't blame you okay?"

He smiled then pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you bella, I won't let Victoria get close to Nessie, you have me word" said Jasper as he pulled away.

"Thank you Jazz"

He chuckled at the nickname I gave him.

"My lady" said Jasper, in an old American accent as he opened the door for me.

"Why, thank-you kind sir" I replied trying to mimic his accent

We walked in and went to the lounge room where everyone else was sitting.

"We need to do a roster for grading Nessie and Bella" said Carlisle

"I can look after myself, its Nessie im worried about" I argued

"Bella" said Edward in a worried tone

"Edward I can look after myself!" I said as I looked at him, Amy was sitting in his lap.

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry I chanted in my head. I felt a wave of calm hit me I looked up at jasper and nodded my thanks.

"Bella honey were all going hunting, do you want to come?" asked Esme

"No thanks, I hunted just before we got here and I need to clean up the mess Nessie's room, but umm could you take Nessie and Tara with you, Ness is probably weak cause of the attack?"

"Sure we'll keep a close eye on her" replied Esme

"I'll go with them to ensure that ness will be okay" said Felix

"Thank you" I smiled

"I'll stay here and help you clean" said Edward

"It's fine I can do it by myself" I replied bitterly

"We still have to talk" Edward reminded me.

"Fine!" I huffed

Great! Me and Edward alone in the house. I wonder what's going to happen…

Xoxox

I cleaned up all the broken glass in Nessie's room while Edward cleaned up the blood. So far we hadn't said a word to each other; it was awkward. I got up and emptied the glass into the bin then in vampire speed I chucked it in the outside bin. I walked back upstairs; Edward was leaning on the side of the wall looking at me

"What!" I snapped

"Im sorry I left" replied Edward

"It's too late for that Edward! You fucked up and because of that Renesme grew up without a father" I yelled

"I never knew!" yelled Edward in defence

"You still shouldn't have left!" I replied, my anger all coming out.

"Don't you think I know that?! Do you know how many times I wish I could go back and change that?!" replied Edward in a small voice

"What about Amy?" I asked

"I love her… but not as much as I love you" said Edward

"Don't say that, she is your wife!" I yelled trying to make it clear

"I love you Bella" said Edward stubbornly "I've never stopped loving you! Not in one hundred and seven years! Why do you think Amy has brown hair? It's because it reminded me of you! I can't live without you, not anymore, I can't to it!" he yelled

In a flash I was kissing him. He pushed me up against the wall reaching down and popping the button of my pants and pushed them down my hand were frantically pulling his pants down never breaking the kiss. He ripped my panties off then my shirt.

He growled when he realised I wasn't wearing a bar. His mouth leached into my nipple he swirled his tongue around it. I moaned loudly and pulled his shirt off. Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me up I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Without warning he slammed into me so hard I saw starts the photos on the wall rocked and a couple fell off the wall. I throw my head back and moaned as Edward rocked his hips faster and faster against mine almost vampire speed. His lips left mine only to go to my neck. Holy shit that feels so good!

"Mmmmm Edward! Faster! Harder!" I moaned digging my fingers into his biceps. I felt the coil in my stomach tighten as he went faster and harder. His hands travelled from my hips to my breasts and cupped them growling as he did then he pinched my nipple and rolled it between his thumb and index finger.

"Edward!" I yelled as I felt my walls tighten around him with my orgasm, I felt him find his own release shooting deep inside me pushing me over the edge again. I rested my head on his shoulder taking deep breaths to calm myself even tho I didn't need to breath. I giggled.

"Whats so funny?" asked Edward

"You've been holding back on me" I replied

"You're not human now, I don't have to hold back" replied Edward with a small chuckle.

**Xoxoxox**

**Until next time! **

**Love: Miki :) **

**Okay so I wanted to share with uses something sooooo funny and shows how blonde Mel is! Yesterday at lunch our group was saying your mamma jokes and I said "your mamma is so dumb she thinks a quarterback is a refund" and Mel is just sitting there and said "I don't get it!" we spent the next 10 minutes trying to explaining it to her! Funniest thing ever! :') **

**REVIEW! **


	7. 20 Questions

TCOEC chap7 _**20 Questions**_

_**HEY GUYS IM SO SO SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE! ILL START UPDATING MORE OFFTEN I PROMISE :) sorry guys but this will be a short chapter….ill make the next one twice as long :) **_

_**BPOV**_

We went one more round in the shower, and cleaned each other so there was no evidence of what we did. The cleaning products that we used in Nessie's room masked the smell of our love making in the hall way. I changed into something more comfortable and walked over to the bed where Edward sat with his bare back against the head board and sat down so that I straddled his waist. I ran my hands through his hair.

"I've missed this" I muttered and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Me to" sighed Edward wrapping his arms around me "Just give me some time to end things with Amy"

I nodded and placed kisses on his neck.

"How long do you think we have until the others come home?" I asked kissing down his chest

"A while, ahh ugh, will here there, ahh, thoughts" stuttered Edward

I popped the button of his pants. He lifted his hips as I tugged on them and slipped them down his legs. His dick sprang up and hit his stomach. I smiled up at him as I kneeled between his legs and took him in my hand and pumped up and down slowly. Edward's hands fisted the sheet and his lips parted slightly, his eyes rolled back in his head with a slight moan. I kissed the tip of his shaft and licked down the vain and in one swift movement I took him in my mouth.

"Fuck bella!" groaned Edward his hips buckled towards my face.

I bobbed my head up and down and moaned. Edward fingers tangled in my hair tugging lightly on the roots.

"Baby im gonna cum" moaned Edward giving me warning if I wanted to move away. I bobbed my head faster his head hit the back of my throat. _Thank god I don't have gag reflexes anymore._

He came hard in my mouth and I swallowed every drop. I kissed my way back up his chest and sat on his lap again.

"Mmm thanks baby" said Edward kissing me once on the lips. His hands went to the button of my pants I pushed his hands away.

"Im fine"

"But..." said Edward moving his hands back to my pants

"Im fine and we have to go shopping for our daughter" I smiled at the look on his face when I said 'our daughter'

"Fine but I'll make it up to you" said Edward kissing me on the lips before I got off his lap.

Xoxox

We walked down the aisles of the super market throwing food in the trolley for Nessie and Tara.

"How much food do we need?" asked Edward chucking so bread into the trolley.

"Not a lot just enough for a couple of weeks" I replied picking up some milk and placing it in the trolley.

"Hey bella um I didn't mean to but I was watching Nessie's thoughts and there were some thoughts of Alec are they ahh you know together?" stuttered Edward.

"No but Nessie has had a crush on him for a while" I laughed.

"Ugh have they Ahh ever….?" muttered Edward.

"No Edward they haven't" I replied.

"Good" smiled Edward.

"Not that it is any of your business who she sleeps with".

"I know it's just I don't know anything about her" sighed Edward.

"How about I sent up a picnic and you and Nessie go to our meadow" I suggested walking up the register and uploading the trolley.

"Yeah… I would like that" smiled Edward paying the bill before I had even got out my wallet.

"Edward!" I scowled.

He laughed than grabbed the bags and walked away.

Xoxox

By the time everyone got back from hunting, Bella had the basket full of food and I had the blanket for Nessie to sit on. I was excited like a guy version of Alice over shopping.

"So… where are we going?" asked Nessie as she skipped next to me

"A place where I use to take your mother" I replied watching her bronze curls bounce up and down.

"Oh ok" replied Nessie.

When we got to the meadow Nessie gasped and ran around smelling all the flowers.

"Dad this is so pretty!" smiled Nessie.

I laughed and sat the blanket down on the grown and unpacked the food as Nessie sat next to me.

"What do you want first?" I asked

"Strawberries please" she replied "Hey want to play a game?"

"Sure"

"Okay 20 Questions, me first" replied Nessie sitting up more straight "Where did you and mum meet first?"

"We meet first in the school parking but didn't talk until biology"

"Whats you favroite colour?"

"Brown"

"Why?" she asked

"It's the colour of your and Bella's eyes"

"Ok…. Favroite animal to eat?"

"Lion"

"Me to… okay do you love my mother?"

"With all my heart" I replied

"Favroite place in the world?"

"Forks"

We went on and on and eventually I got to ask the questions.

"Colour?"

"Red"

"Favroite memory?"

"When mum first took me hunting"

"What do you regret?"

"Eating the bunny I got for my birthday" she replied with a small chuckle and I laughed.

"It's getting late we should probably get going" I said standing up and packing up the blankets and food. I looked over to see Nessie half asleep; I turned around "Climb on".

She did as I said and I took off back home. When I got home I sat the basket on the floor and walked upstairs to Nessie's room; sat her in her bed and pulled off her shoes before I tucked her in and kissed her forehead than closed the door quietly behind me.


End file.
